1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of flush toilets.
2. Background of the Invention
Toilets are sanitation fixtures used for the disposal of waste, including human excrement and urine. Flush toilets are a common type of toilet that are defined by a bowl that is connected to a hollow and upside-down “U” shaped drain pipe plus a reservoir of water for rapidly filling the bowl. Flushing is accomplished by causing a rapid influx of water from the reservoir into the bowl so that a siphon of water and waste is created through the drain.
Occasionally, drains become clogged. Modern flush toilets are particularly susceptible to clogging because the same are designed to use less water per flush (toilets that use less water are dubbed “eco-friendly”). Various apparatus and methodologies are known for unclogging toilets. One popular apparatus is a plunger, which consists of a rubber cup at the end of a shaft. In operation, the cup may be pushed over the mouth of the clogged drain until the cup is flattened so that, when pulled out, a vacuum is created within the drain to disrupt the clog.
Although useful for unclogging drains, plungers have a few unsatisfactory aspects. For instance, plungers are unsanitary because they frequently contact waste (e.g., fecal matter or urine). Also, plunging can cause splashing of the waste outside of the toilet bowl or on the user. Furthermore, plungers are not always available for unclogging a toilet and their acquisition can be compromising or embarrassing. Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus and related methodologies for unclogging a toilet drain without the unsatisfactory aspects of plungers.